El mejor comienzo
by Nai Nyan
Summary: Hinata está solo para año nuevo porque así lo ha querido pero no tenía planeado encontrarse con aquella persona especial. KageHina


Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía pero hoy día desperté con la inspiración y terminé escribiendo este pequeño one-shot de año nuevo :3

Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste n.n

* * *

**One-shot de año nuevo**: El mejor comienzo

Un chico bajito de cabello naranja caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, solo, sin ningún acompañante y con la mirada baja.

Eran las 11:30 pm del 31 de diciembre, Hinata no había querido viajar con su madre y su hermana pequeña Natsu a pasar el año nuevo con unos familiares, por lo que había preferido pasar esa festividad solo.

-Es año nuevo después de todo, no es la gran cosa- murmuró para sí mismo- prefiero estar aquí solo que con esos familiares, no son buenas personas y si estoy allá tendré que estar obligado a abrazarlos- suspiró frustrado.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a rozarlo, había un poco de nieve a su alrededor y hacia bastante frío.

-Rayos, ¿por qué tenemos que estar en invierno?- se quejó y comenzó a caminar hasta un mini market, después de todo a eso es a los que había salido a la calle, a comprar algunas cosas para comer que en su casa no habían quedado, su madre le había dejado bastante dinero por si quería comer algo.

Por alrededor de Hinata pasaban bastantes familias y grupos de amigos felices, riendo de quien sabe que, emocionados por el fin de año, mientras que el simplemente estaba solo y muy callado, pero así es como él lo había querido.

-Simplemente compraré y me iré- pensó con la mirada seria.

Una vez terminó de comprar y salió del mini market, comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

-Ya quedan 10 minutos para año nuevo, ¡que emoción!- gritó una muchacha acompañada de una amiga.

-Tienes razón, estoy muy emocionada- respondió su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata solo se quedó mirándolas en silencio con un rostro desanimado y serio.

-Lo único que cambia es el número del año, todo sigue siendo igual, ¿por qué se emocionan tanto?- pensó frustrado y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en seco mirando el piso- parezco un viejo amargado, ¿desde cuando dejé de darle importancia al año nuevo?- se preguntó a si mismo con un tono de voz dolido.

-¿Hinata?- escuchó una voz masculina llamarlo por detrás.

El mencionado dio un sobresalto y se volteó sorprendido, quien lo llamaba era Kageyama.

-¿Kageyama, que haces aquí?- preguntó dudoso.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas que me encargaron- respondió mostrando las bolsas.

-Pero ya van a ser las 12, y tú estás fuera- mencionó preocupado.

-Mi casa está cerca, y esa pregunta iría más para ti, ¿qué haces por aquí? Tu casa está lejos por lo que yo sé, te darán las 12 acá en la calle, y puede que después te cueste tomar locomoción- dijo confundido y un poco preocupado.

-Está bien, me da igual si me dan las 12 acá en la calle, no me interesa el año nuevo- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y tu familia?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Viajaron donde unos familiares, estoy solo- sonrió como si nada.

-¿Eh?- dijo confuso.

-No te quito más tiempo, Kageyama, o si no te darán las 12 aquí- comentó preocupado y dándose la vuelta- nos vemos, feliz año nuevo- sonrió y comenzó a irse.

Kageyama se quedó mirando por donde se había ido, no pudo evitar preocuparse y querer hacer algo por él ya que desde hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta que sentía algo especial por Hinata.

El señuelo de Karasuno caminaba con la mirada baja cuando personas emocionadas que estaban en la calle comenzaron a contar.

-10, 9, 8,7,6...- la cuenta regresiva para año nuevo.

Hinata se quedó quieto- espero que Kageyama haya llegado tiempo a su casa- comentó preocupado.

-5,4,3,2...- siguió el conteo.

El pelinaranja miró hacia el cielo.

-1, ¡feliz año nuevo!- gritaron las personas.

Hinata iba a gritar esa misma frase al cielo cuando un cuerpo más grande que el suyo lo tomó desprevenido por la espalda y lo abrazó.

-Feliz año nuevo, Hinata- le dijo la voz de esa persona.

-¡Kageyama!- exclamó sorprendido y dándose vuelta.

El pelinegro lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Espero que este año sigamos estando juntos- dijo el setter un poco nervioso.

El pelinaranja se quedó sorprendido pero luego una gran y bella sonrisa se puso en su rostro.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Kageyama!- exclamó Hinata emocionado.

Ambos quedaron un rato abrazados mientras muchos fuegos artificiales sonaban por encima de ellos.

-Vamos a mi casa, desde allí pueden verse bien los fuegos artificiales- propuso el pelinegro.

-Está bien- aceptó alegre Hinata.

Kageyama y Hinata llegaron hasta la casa del primero, los padres del pelinegro recibieron bien al pequeño cuervo e incluso lo abrazaron.

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a mirar los fuegos artificiales por un balcón.

-Muchas gracias Kageyama- comentó tranquilo y con una voz suave Hinata.

-¿Eh?- el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido.

El pelinaranja se quedó sonriendo y en silencio.

-Hinata- lo nombró con una voz firme y el mencionado lo miró.

Kageyama se armó de valor, lo tomó del mentón y lo besó.

Hinata correspondió el beso, luego de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Me gustas, Hinata- confesó sonrojado el setter.

-Y tú a mí, Kageyama- confesó el señuelo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso, y así siguieron hasta que los bellos fuegos artificiales que adornaban el cielo se acabaran, luego entraron a la habitación del pelinegro donde se tiraron en la cama y entre caricias y besos se quedaron dormidos.

Sin duda alguna, esta había sido el mejor comienzo de año nuevo para ambos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Lamento mucho si es que hubo algún error en la ortografía y/o en la narración xd

Por favor dejen review *u*

Por cierto, este fic está basado un poco en como son las celebraciones acá en Sudamérica, no tengo idea de cómo celebrarán el año nuevo allá en Japón, no sé si harán lo mismo o no, acá en Chile es puro festejo, abrazos y ver los fuegos artificiales xD

Nos estamos leyendo! Muchos abrazos y feliz año nuevo! *W*


End file.
